This application is subject to Disclosure Document No. 449857 filed Jan. 15, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarms and, more specifically, to a smoke alarm including an emergency light for lighting an escape path and able to communicate with both a lighting system for directing persons to an exit and a vibrating device to be held by a person within the structure being monitored by the alarm, the light system and vibrator device being activated upon sensing of an alarm condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of smoke alarms have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 3 60,156; 4,570,155; 5,587,705; 5,786,767 and 5,867,105 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
This patent illustrates an ornamental design for a combined strobe light and smoke detector.
A portable light for emergency illumination which is activated in response to the sound emitted by a smoke alarm device, which light has an efficient and reliable battery conserving circuit. The present light includes a switch interconnecting a battery and a light bulb for selectively activating the light bulb and a circuit interconnecting a microphone and the switch for selectively activating the switch in response to a smoke alarm signal. A strobe circuit interconnects the source of power and the circuit for periodically activating the circuit which, therefore, draws power for only a small fraction of the time.
The battery powered smoke detector of the present invention is designed to provide an early warning of the presence of an environmental condition of fire or smoke to persons in remote areas of a building with respect to the location of the environmental condition. The smoke detector sensing the environmental condition emits an audible alarm of continuous tone, while emitting a frequency modulated radio signal directly to other like smoke detectors to activate their alarms in a manner indicative of the location of the smoke detector sensing the environmental alarm condition. Rechargeable light modules separate from the smoke detector are included that receive the frequency modulated radio signal from the smoke detector sensing the environmental alarm condition and illuminate paths of egress for the duration of the alarm condition or in case of 120 VAC power failure. All components of the system are easy to install due to the modular design and conventional power sources. An intermittent activation of the frequency modulated receiving circuitry in the smoke detector unit conserves battery energy.
A home safety system comprising a smoke detector, a carbon monoxide detector and a microphone connected to a transmitter. The smoke detector is powerable by a/c current and by a battery, and comprises a sensor for sensing smoke connected to an audible alarm signal. The carbon monoxide detector is powerable by a/c current and by a battery and comprises a sensor for sensing the presence of carbon monoxide connected to an audible alarm signal. The transmitter comprises means for communicating signals from the carbon monoxide detector and smoke detector to a remote location. The invention further comprises an emergency lighting system connected to the carbon monoxide detector and smoke detector. The light system is powered by a battery and adapted to turn on in the event of a power failure, a signal from the smoke detector or a signal from the carbon monoxide detector. The lighting system can also be used as a night light. A portable receiver receives signals from the transmitter and broadcasts the signals to alert an individual monitoring the conditions to the presence of smoke or carbon monoxide.
A wireless alarm system for generating alarm signals discernible to the hearing impaired. The system includes a detection unit having a smoke or carbon dioxide detector which generates a signal upon sensing the occurrence of smoke or carbon dioxide. A transmitter in the detector unit generates a wirelessly transmitted signal. A receiving unit worn on the body of a person includes a receiver and receives the signal generated by the transmitter. An alarm in the form of a vibrator is coupled with the receiver and generates a vibration discernible to the body of the user. A second alarm operates, or not, depending on whether the person acknowledges the vibrator.
The present invention relates generally to alarms and, more specifically, to a smoke alarm including an emergency light for lighting an escape path and able to communicate with both a lighting system for directing persons to an exit and a vibrating device to be held by a person within the structure being monitored by the alarm, the light system and vibrator device being activated upon sensing of an alarm condition.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an alarm system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alarm system which is able to detect an emergency condition within a structure or area being monitored.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an alarm system wherein the system includes a vibrating device to be retained by a user, the vibrating device being activated upon detection of an emergency condition for alerting the user.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an alarm system including a lighting system able to provide a lighted exit path upon detection of an emergency condition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an alarm system wherein the vibrating device includes a receiver for receiving emergency signals from a centrally located detection device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alarm system wherein the vibrating device aids hearing impaired persons in being alerted to the existence of an emergency condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an alarm system that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an alarm system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
An alarm system for alerting persons within a monitored area as to an emergency situation is disclosed by the present invention. The alarm system includes a monitoring unit strategically placed within said monitored area, a vibrating unit and alighting system. The monitoring unit includes a sensor for sensing conditions within the monitored area and generating a sensor signal, a processor for analyzing the sensor signal to determine if an emergency situation exists and a transmitter for transmitting an emergency signal upon a determination that an emergency situation exists by the microprocessor The vibration unit is retained by a person within the monitored area including a receiver for receiving the emergency signal and a vibrator activated by the receiver for causing the vibrating unit to vibrate thereby alerting the person retaining the vibrating unit as to the emergency situation. The light system is positioned within the monitored area for receiving the emergency signal and illuminating a path to safety for persons within the monitored area. The monitoring unit can also include an audible alarm generator for generating an audible alarm signal and an LED connected to said microprocessor for generating a visual alarm signal upon a determination by the microprocessor that an emergency situation exists.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.